Attack on Titan: Wolf of Humanity!
by Kiryu's Soul 2
Summary: The year is 850, humanity is losing to the Titans... We have heroes... But they can only do so much.. But the 104 Trainees squad is filled with young people with skills... But the two that may hold the key to surviving are Eren and his adopted brother, Jacob. This is the story of how two young teens can change the world... But at costs. Jacob's life has always held secrets. OCxMika


**HEY GUYS! Kiryu's Soul here again with a very special anouncement foe something I know many of you AoT fans want. Now when I said I was gonna rewrite Wolf of Trost into Wolves of Trost people PMed me saying it'll be great abd that Jacob'll be able to kick ass... WELP! That flunked so I present to you...**

_**Attack on Titan: Wolf of Humanity!**_

**More action! More comedy! Better lemons! Bigger surprises! And no Lycan Titan!?**

**Yep thats right, even in the old Wolf of Trost people thought a Lycan Titan was dumb so in this brand spanking new rewrite Jacob will not have a Lycan Titan form. He will have both a werewolf form and a Titan form. He'll also have three power moves that'll be low level in human form but strong as hell in Titan form. **

**Heres the fully updated bio of Jacob Byron Patrick II, the true Wolf of Trost!**

**Name: Jacob B. Patrick II. Named after his late Grandfather, Jacob B. Patrick I.**

**Age: 15.**

**Height: 6'2".**

**Weight: 189 pounds.**

**Skin: Pale white.**

**Hair color and style: Jet black, two long bangs frame the sides of his face and reach his chin, five spikes of hair form a small crown in the back (Think Rodan's crests, only five of them.) and below those is hair that reaches past his shoulders by an inch.**

**Eye colors and design: Right) Deep, calming blue with a round black pupil. Left) Bright glowing yellow with a black slit pupil.**

**Overall appearance: He has a slim build despite being toned. He has a narrow waist and narrow shoulders, hell some think he's a girl from behind. He has his thin frame because of him living on the streets, having to steal food, rotten or not, and other items to survive. He has pointed ears that stick out of his hair, four sharp fangs, two on the top and two on the bottom, the top ones stick out when his mouth is closed. He has inch long razor sharp claws on his hands and feet. He has a scar on his right cheek that came from him being slashed at by a angry soldier. On Jacob's back is a massive scar that stretches from his nape to his tail bone... The scar of his darkest secrets. He has a scar on his chest that spans acrossed his heart, a bullet sized scar on his stomach, a scar on his left thigh that looks like he was stabbed and cut there. His final feature is that he's well endowed... *COUGH*12 inches!*COUGH***

**Personality: Fiercely protective over his friends and 'family'. He's a big drinker and the creator of 'Burgers' and many different words, actions and hand movements such as the high five, face palm, and many more. He's a secretive pervert, but when drunk this side comes out alot. When given vodka he speaks in a Russian accent, when he drinks rum he speaks in a Southern accent. He eats alot, more then Sasha Blouse. He's quite the prankster and is know by the titles of "Prince of Pranks", "Master Joker", "The Joker", and "The Drunken Idiot". Jacob tends to enter a mental stage when ever he feels threatened or is in a fight, this mental stage has been dubbed "Alpha mode" due to Jacob's primal side taking over and sending him into an almost unstoppable rampage, luckily Mikasa can calm him down quickly. Jacob has a very high sex drive... Oh god.**

**Most Used Quotes: " I'MMA MAKE ME A TITAN BURGER!", " Bite my skinny ass.", " Go suck a dick.", " Whats fun in making sense when you can cause chaos?", " That was so funny I fell of my Titan laughing.", " Can I interest you in a free throat punch?", and the song he sings whenever he's drunk off his ass.. The Booty Song.**

**Skills: Extremly agile and flexible, can run up to 50 MPH when not wearing the 3DMG, has super strength, heightened senses, a bite force strong enough to crush steel, even though he could just bend the shit, a high pain tolerance, thicker skin, high endurance and stamina. Can enter "Alpha Mode" at any time with enough focus. Can make his hand claws grow to ten inches, can understand all canine animals,. Nobody is sure why he has these powers, most think it revolves around his darkest secret. He can climb up walls, run up them and jump 30 feet... With out the 3DMG! He also knows the Gem Moves.**

**Family members: Richard Patrick (Deceased Irish father.) Mikoto Uchiha-Patrick (Deceased Japanese mother.) Sasuke Patrick (Alive but went missing at age 16, is eleven years older then Jacob.) and Bouka Uchiha (Grandmother, died of old age.). **

**History: Jacob was only five when his parents were eaten by a Titan of 15 meters. His older brother had went missing before they died, his grandmother died of old age a year before. With nowhere to run, his home destroyed, Jacob took off to the wall of Shiganshina, where he used a strange call his father taught him to catch two soldiers attentions, these two rescued him just as the Titan came, these two later died of unknown causes a few days later, after that Jacob lived on the streets, his sanity was dropping fast due to lack of friends and friendly people. This is where he learned of his dark secret after a full moon, thankfully nobody had been around, his secret was safe... but his appearance was never the same. A yellow eye, claws, black hair, pale white skin, thin frame, fangs and pointed ears, not what you'd call a normal boy. He was abused by many drunk soldiers and citizens, resulting in scars all over his person.**

**Fun fact!: Jacob is mated to Mikasa, who really loves him very much. They have heated and passion filled moments alot... like at least fours times a day. Jacob also made Mikasa unable to train for a whole week once because she was so sore.**

**" Titans roaring."**

_**' Titan form thoughts/Inner Lycan speaking.'**_

**" Alpha Mode Jacob speaking or roaring."**

_**' Alpha Mode Jacob thoughts/Inner Titan speaking.'**_

" Human speech."

_' human thought.'_

Time skips or locations.

_Start of a flashback._

**End of flashback.**

**I do not own Attack on Titan, I only own Jacob, Richard, Bouka, and Jacob's throat attacks and Gem Moves. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Flash back. Year 840, Jacob's age: 5.<span>_

_(Jacob's POV)_

_I stood there crying my eyes out... I just saw my parents get eaten by some large human monster with a large smile and small teeth... I-It tore Kaa-chan in half and squirted her blood into it's mouth before it munched on Father like a potato. I fall to my knees and beat on the floor of my ruined house as I cried._

_The roof was torn open, the front wall was crushed and fire was spreading quickly. I look up with puffy eyes and stand up before gathering my balls and guts and charged out of the ruins, the monster running after me...Somehow I was slightly faster._

_I squint my eyes and see a massive WALL in front of me and only 100 meters away! I knew it must be the walled cities father spoke of when ever he returned home from his trips to see his friend Dot Pixis... Whoever he was. I near the wall, the Titan still chasing me. I take a deep breath and add a boost to my steps, my speed kicked up as I sped towards the wall of stone._

_90 meters._

_80 meters._

_70 meters._

_60 meters._

_50 meters._

_40 meters._

_30 meters._

_20 meters, then ten meters before I ran smack dab face first into the wall with a loud smacking sound. The light rain had become a huge storm. I look behind me, after I peeled myself from the wall, and see the Titan 50 meters away. I take a deep breath and cup my hands together to create a sound my father taught me awhile ago... Him and his Bigfoot crap. I unleash the sound._

_**" YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_I squint through the rain to see two figures looming over the walls edge, I wave my arms around and dance like a maniac._

_Up on the wall._

_Two soldiers looked over the walls edge to see a small figure dancing in the rain. The male soldier had short brown hair and green eyes and his female twin had a lighter shade of both._

_" I think he made the sound, should we go see if he needs help?" The male asked his sister, who only huffed before pulling her 3DMG triggers and launching her hooks._

_Back with Jacob, in his POV._

_I jump back just as two deadly looking arrow hooks struck the ground infront of me, I look to see a female figure shooting towards me, I saw two large metal boxes on her waist, two long swords and a short jacket... She must be one of the soldiers father spoke of. I stand my ground in case she attacks instead of saves... Thankfully she put her blades away and picked me up before using her gear to shoot back up the wall... Just as the Titan jumped up to try and bite her. Once on the walls she set me down with a smile. A man with brown hair and green eyes walked up to me._

_" Son, can you tell me why you were out there alone in a thunderstorm?" I nod my head, tear welling in my eyes. The girl looks at me with a sad look before I spoke._

_" My parents... They were eaten by a Titan.. The Titan that was chasing me..." I burst into tears after I said the last part. I fall to my knees as I cry, the rain lifting, soldiers garthering around._

_" Well kid lets get you down into Shiganshina." Said the girl with green eye. I look up at her smile lightly... But it sucks this all happened on my birthday too._

**Flash back end. Year 850, Jacob's age: 15.**

(Jacob's POV)

I laugh as I run across the roofs of Trost, followed by my long time friends Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert. Oh I forgot to introduce myself.

I'm Jacob B Patrick II, I was born outside the walls, I have wild jet black hair, a blue right eye and a yellow left eye with a slit pupil, I have fangs, pointed ears and sharp one inch long claws on my hands and feet. I used to have none of those, just brown hair, blue eyes and no fangs, pointed ears, or claws. Anyway back to why I was laughing, I tricked a Titan into punching itself by jumping on it's nose then swinging away. Good stuff.

" Hey Jacob! Why must you be so reckless around Titans?" I hear Armin, a blonde English boy with blue eyes and much shorter then me, asks me as he swings in next to me, with Eren, a German boy with brown hair and teal eyes and 5'7", on his right. I smile brightly as I pull out my flask.

" Because you only live once in this world, man." I say as I smile and pick up speed. I hear Eren sigh before chuckling and catching up to me.

" But you know if you die Mikasa will go to the underworld, bring you back, then kill you again. Right?" He said. I look at him with a cheeky grin. " I know!" I chirp before lunging off the roof and shooting my wires into a 15M class Titan's shoulders and swinging around it's face a few times before striking it's nape, killing it. I land back on the building. I smile and look at Eren... Who was on the other side of the street and zooming towards a tall, thin blond Titan... Who had Thomas in it's mouth. I gasp before shaking myself and running towards them. My grip on my blade hilts tightens to the point of breaking the hilts.

_' This is what happens when you don't stay together!'_

I race towards the Titan, my blades at the ready but I stopped mid run as I hear the sound of shingles being flung around and a scream. I look over and see Eren laying on the roof, his leg missing as a 3M class Titan walks away.

" E-Eren? EREN!" I hear Armin say as the blond boy landed next to me. I look at him with a shadowed face.

" Armin, you stay here and protect Eren... I'm going for the bastard that got him." I don't even give Armin a chance to reply as I jump to the streets below and run down them.

' _I'm going to find that bastard, cut his eyes out, slice his arms off and cut out his groin and then kill him!'_

I keep running as rage fills my body and soul, I can feel my claws grow in length, I growl and sheath my blades and drop to all fours as I take off even faster, my claws leaving gashes in the stone street. I see a Titan 20 meters in front of me, I snarl and run faster till I'm ten feet away and I lunge up onto it's back. It was a 15M class and I was climbing it like a god damn tree. Stabbing my long claws into it's hide and climbing, I reach the nape as the beast's head turns to look me in the eyes... I see a large _smile _with small teeth.

" I-It's you... The bastard that killed my parents and Ms. Yeager! I'LL KILL YOU!" I shout as I lunge towards the face, my claws spread out wide and my fangs bared.

Thats where I fucked up. The beast turned to me and opened it's mouth before biting down on my body, removing my legs from below the knees. I let out a loud scream of pain as I fall down the monsters gullet.

_'...This cant be happening... I love you Mika-chan!'_**" RAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"**

With that I fall into the stomach and to my possible death... Good bye I guess.

Back with Armin.

(No one's POV)

Armin was roughly picked up by the scruff of his crop jacket and lifted into the air. The blonde boy flails around while punching at the large fingers holding his jacket.

" PUT ME DOWN!"

Armin turned to see a large bearded face with a open mouth... A mouth he was about to be dropped into. The fingers let go and Armin falls, slides on the tongue and reaches the back of the throat. He frantically tries to climb up the slippery surface, but to no avail.

" this is it... This is where I die..." Armin admitted as he was about to let himself slide down just when a hand snatched his wrist and he looked up and saw a bloody faced Eren smiling at him.

" No, its not your time." Eren says as he throws Armin out of the Titan's mouth and onto the roof, but Eren stayed put to say a few words.

_' E-Eren, your covered in blood.'_

" Armin." The crying blonde looked at Eren. " Always be yourself... Tell everyon-"

CRUNCH!

The Titan's jaws close around Eren's outstretched arm, which had hit Armin's face, biting it clean off as it swallowed Eren whole. Armin took a minute of sitting there crying. It was until the Titan left when a passing Connie Springer saw Armin and swung over to him.

" ARMIN! What's wrong!" The shaved teen exclaimed as he shook Armin. The blonde boy stayed quiet, his body shook as tear weled up in his eyes.

" ARMIN!"

No responce.

" ARMIN!"

Still, the boy stayed silent. Connie sighed and lifted the teen onto his shoulders and swung away to the rest of his squad, 104th Trainees Squad, but first he looked down and saw a ring on one of the fingers of the severed arm, he grabbed the ring and pocketed it and left with Armin.

On the way Armin had one thought in his head.

_' Why is this all happening..?'_

Armin silently cried from his spot on Connie's shoulders. This was really alot for someone his age to take in, to see his best friend be eaten right in front of him and get hit by his severed arm. Connie could hear Amin's soft sobs. He closes his eyes for a second before he opens them to see his squad just ahead. Connie lands on the large roof to greet his comrades and set Armin down.

The group consisted of Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse, Ymir, Krista Lenz, Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and... Marco Bott, the most annoying ass bastard (**Based of himself from Abridge on Titan.**) to live on earth. Connie had set Armin near the end of the roof where there was a section of a taller building attached. Connie sighed when he saw the teen still crying, but he was moving this time, Armin's hand grabbing one of his gas tanks and putting the nozzle in his mouth before taking a huff of his gas supply.

" Great, Armin's going cloud nine again." Ymir said from her spot on the roof. Connie looked at her and sighed.

" It's best we wait till Mikasa returns to try get him to talk." Connie said, his light Mexican accent breaking past his fake 'white voice'. Sasha walked up to the shorter teen with a worried expression as she asked a question none of them could answer.

" Where are Eren and Jacob?"

The question caused everyone, but three certain teens, to feel like ice had gripped their hearts. They all knew Jacob was one of the top five trainees, so the thought of him being dead was just...alien to them. Along with the thought of Eren being dead. Everyone's attention was caught by the sound of 3DMG being used as the sound of boots hitting shingles hit their ears. Everyone looked to the side and see a girl of average height, 5'7", with pale skin, black chin length hair and alluring black eyes, standing there, a stoic expression on her face till she saw that most of the teens had worried expressions and Armin huffing his gas. Her lips form a frown as she sheathed her blades and walked towards the group. She said two words.

" What happened?" Her angel soft voice held cold ice in it when she spoke. Connie fiddled with his shirt collar while everyone whistled and looked away. Connie finally broke after two minutes of the girl's intense stare.

" I found Armin alone, blood on his face, his body sticky with something, an arm next to him and he was just sitting there crying... I didnt see Eren, or Jacob, around him..." Connie confessed as he closed his eyes, waiting to be punched by the girl. But instead she spoke again.

" Armin...*The blond looked up from his spot*... Tell me what happened." The girl spoke in a soft voice. Armin slowly nodded, wiping his eyes of tears and setting his huffing tank down and walked up to the girl.

" Yes, Mikasa..." Armin said, revealing the girl's name. " Eren, Jacob, and I were on our way to this spot to meet up with everyone, when Eren found the Titan that had eaten Thomas, he shot off toward it but a smaller 3M class Titan jumped up and bit his leg off, me and Jacob swung over to him to protect him... Well Jacob told me to protect him while he ran off to kill that Titan that got Eren's leg... He never returned... And a 15M class Titan had picked me up and dropped me in it's mouth... But i was pulled out by Eren as he threw me onto a roof... The Titan... ate him infront of me... I don't know where Jacob is... Most likely dead... I'm so sorry Mikasa..." The blonde said as he fell to his knees and started crying. Then Connie remembered something as his hand shot into his pocket to retrieve something. He pulls out something that shined.

" I found this on the hand next to Armin... Its a ring." Connie said as he handed it to Mikasa.

The Eurasian girl starred at the ring in her hand. It was a band of silver, with the Latin words _"Consisterent lupus"_, or _"To halt the wolf"_. It was Eren's ring, a ring that meant something to him, Armin, herself, and Jacob. Mikasa pocketed the ring in her crop jacket before she looked down at Armin.

The blond boy was a sniffling mess. His normally straight, smooth, hair was ruffled and caked with a dry substance. The girl let a small tear fall from her right eye as she started to walk towards the edge of the roof, her hands pulling her swords out. In her cold voice she spoke.

" Stay here and watch Armin..." And with thats she took off in a random direction with her gear... Killing any Titan that came close to her.

With our 'dead' Hero, Jacob.

A tall, thin, but toned frame floated in the belly juices of the Smiling Titan. His straight face held no hint of emotion as well as his dull eyes. His legs gone below the knees. He spoke to himself in his mind.

_" Why am I such a failure?"_

_**" Because your not strong enough to control yourself."**_

_**" Ahhh shut up Lycan! The boy has enough problems without you pestering him about strength or power."**_

_**" Look whose talking, the giant dickless ken doll!"**_

_**" Least I don't lick my own balls!"**_

_**" Because you don't have any balls!"**_

_" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Bad enough I'm crippled, I don't need fucking headaches." _Jacob shouted within his head. This was normal for the teen. He's had those voices in his head since Dr. Yeager injected him and Eren with some weird liquid. Well the voice known as Lycan has been around since Jacob's 6th birth day.

**_" Jacob... You may know me as just a voice... But like Lycan I have a physical form too. But it requires a determined goal and some pain. Do your legs still hurt?"_**

_" Nah! I'm perfectly capable of walking. NO SHIT THEY HURT! THEIR FUCKING STUMPS! IM A GIMP!."_

**_" Good, could've gone without the yelling though... Now think of a goal that you want to achieve right now... And think of achieving it."_**

Jacob sighed out, but grunted in pain when his legs stung again. He does as the voice said as he rose his right hand into the air in a fist._" let this wo-"_

Back with the squad.

The silence was broken by a loud, earth shaking roar of pure blood lust and rage. It shook the roof as Connie fell to his ass. The shaved teen shot up to his feet as he looked around for any titans.

" Did you guys hear that?!" Connie asked as he rapidly looked everywhere. Ymir looked worried as well, and it takes a lot to do that. The roar was close to their roof top.

Loud foot steps caught everyone's attentions as the bellowing form of a 15M Class Titan ran past their building and to a approaching 15M Class Titan. The running Titan's fist slammed into the others neck, the shear force blowing the head off. The new Titan threw it's head back and roared out to the skies.

**" SCRRRREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRIIIIINGASSSSH!"**

Everyone covered their ears as the roar rang out, it's intensity shaking roofs and shattering windows. The Titan stood still as it looked back down to the ground and turn to it's right and saw the 's cold glare searing holes into everyone's souls.

The Titan stood at 49 feet tall, Had long pointed elf ears, wild and unkept charcoal grey hair that reached past it's shoulder by abit, the bangs did not cover the face and showed it's small glowing yellow hollow eyes, black markings surround the eyes (**Think of Gaara's eyes.**), no lips, but had flesh on the cheeks that looked torn up. The monster's body was well built and slim with a narrow waist but broad shoulders, claws on it's hand and feet and sharp, double rowed teeth. The Titan roared again as it ran off in the direction of... Mikasa!

" GUYS! We need to stop that thing, it's heading to where Mikasa went off to!" Jean said as hew swung off the roof and followed the beast, the others sighing before they too took off after Jean.

_' That Titan... Seemed familiar...' _Though Annie as she tried to place a name.

With Mikasa.

Mikasa sat on her knees looking down at the stone ground, Eren's words of surviving and fighting rang through her head... But she just couldn't find the courage to fight the 15M Class Titan that slowly approached her.

It's loud foot steps stopped right infront of her. She looked up and saw a large hand reach for her when something in her kicked started and she rolled away while slicing a finger off with her short blade. The large hand retracted as the Titan looked down at her before screaming and trying to slam a hand down on her. But a large _foot_ kicked into the Titans face, launching the monster back and onto it's face. There was a loud roar of victory.

**" ERRREEEENNNOOOOK!"**

Mikasa looked up as she covered her ears and saw a 15m Class Titan. She was surprised by how it looked.

Toned muscled body, long pointed ears, fleshless jaws, raised back teeth, pointed nose, jade eyes that held a burning hatred and long shaggy brown hair. The Titan roared again before it ran off to find more Titans. Mikasa was about to take off after it when another 15M Class ran past her being followed by her squad, Armin shouting at her.

" Come on Mikasa! We need to kill this Titan before it reaches the breach or HQ!" Mikasa nodded and runs behind them, still out of gas. But thankfully Sasha swung down and picked her up.

" Hi!" The Dauper girl exclaimed as Mikasa smiled lightly. She looked ahead and saw the black haired Titan they were following. She shouted.

" Guys! It's following a brown haired deviant Titan!"

Jean heard this and looked back at her and Sasha. " ANOTHER DEVIANT!?" Mikasa nodded as Everyone sighed. Jean looked at Annie and spoke to her.

" Go ahead of us and find that other Titan, make sure the clawed one doesn't see you." The Russian girl nods at the Frenchy before shooting past the group and ahead of the black haired Titan, she looked ahead and saw a brown haired and well toned Titan running towards HQ, were there were tons of Titans of all sizes.

_' Great... Who could this guy be? Eren Yeager? HA! Yeah right, I'd let Reiner fuck me if it is.'_

Oh how you'll regret thinking that, Annie. She then swung back to her spot in the group as they continued to approach HQ when Connie and Mikasa both shouted at the same times.

" IT KILLS TITAN! WE CAN USE IT TO TAKE BACK HQ!" Both teens looked at each other before smiling, but Jean looked skeptical but sighed. " Alright now that I've figured out the both of those things kill other Titans from what Mikasa and Connie said... We'll let the Titans take care of the outside while we deal with the inside. "NOW GO!" Jean said as everyone sped past the two Titans and through the windows of HQ. Jean hit the floor and rolled infront of a desk and saw two soldiers under there, shaking in fear.

He stood up with wide eyes before reaching under and grabbing the male and going off on him.

" You were the idiots in charge of bringing supplies to the others! Yet you let your stupid petty fears get to you! Your the reason half my squad died!" Jean then slams a fist into the man's head and threw him to the ground to get ready to beat his ass when... _Marco_... Reached from behind him and hooked his arms around Jean's chest to hold him back as he spoke.

" Shhh... Let my presence sooth you." Marco whispered in Jean's ear. Jean's eyes slowly moved to look at the very creepy teen from the corners before shoving him off.

" G-Get off me, weirdo!" Jean exclaimed as he backed away from Marco and hid behind... Annie? OOOOOOkay... As everyone started to settle down, a large hole was created as two Titan's slammed their faces into the wall right of them.

Jean looked over and saw them just before a fist slammed into the left Titan's face and sent BOTH flying to the right. Everyone ran to the hole to see the brown hair Deviant roaring over the Titans before it went on a Titan killing rampage. There was another roar as everyone saw the black haired Deviant walk into the area as it dragged a struggling 10M Class Titan by it's feet. The Deviant's went on a Titan slaughtering rampage that ended with the brown haired Deviant seeing the Titan that ate Tomas and said Titan was bitten in the nape and used as a bat to hit... The black haired Deviant... The two Deviants roared loudly as they charged each other and slammed together before biting and tumbling.

Outside the HQ as the squad runs onto the roof after clearing out the inside of HQ.

The group of teens run outside onto the roof to see that the two Deviant's were still fighting.

Jade eyes locked with small yellow eyes, regenerating hands locked tightly. They roared at each other as they fell to the ground with the brown haired one on top and pounding the face of the other Titan. Said Titan reached up with a hand covered in blue... fire and slammed it to the others face!?

" What the hell!?" Connie shouted.

The fire spread across the brown haired Deviant's face as it burnt the hair and singed the flesh. But that doesn't mean he was out for the count. The Deviant roared as it brushed the flames away to reveal it's bald head and charred skin, it growled as it shot a open hand forth and plunged it in to the others chest, before pulling it back to leave a giant gaping wound that had blood pouring from it. The wound Black haired Deviant roared in pain as it kicked a leg out and into the crotch of the other Titan, literally blowing it away and leaving a hole and some creaked pelvis bone to be shown.

All the men on the roof held their crotches and felt bad for the thing... even if it didn't really have a dick or testes.

The brown haired Titan roared in pain as it lunged and opened it mouth before biting off the black haired Titan's... own crotch... Flying between the legs and landing on the ground as it swallowed the hunk of meat.

The black haired Titan held it's crotch as it fell face first to the ground with it's ass in the air. Both Titan's didn't even move as steam rose from their bodies, the bodies started to evaporate when Jean said it was time to go.

" WAIT! LOOK!" Armin exclaimed as he pointed at the napes as they started to move and bulge. Jean stopped and watched as two figures emerged from the mounds of flesh.

Everyone gasped as the steam cleared to reveal the two figures... Eren Yeager and Jacob Patrick II... Two comrades thought dead. This moment would've been quite if Annie didn't curse out loud.

" DAMMIT YEAGER!" She screamed before she whispered in Reiner's ear while blushing heavily. Reiner only smiled broadly before he exclaimed.

" Alright! Getting laid tonight!" Annie blushed as she spoke.

" But only the tip!" She said.

" thats all I got!" Reiner cried. Bertolt, whose eyes were closed, snapped open and looked down at Reiner before he scooted away. Everyone minus Annie backed away before they jumped to after Mikasa, who had jumped down to grab Eren and Jacob and cry.

Jean approached Mikasa as she held Eren on her lap and Jacob to her... *cough*Assets*cough*...

" You think they'll be okay?" Jean asked as he placed a hand on Mikasa's shoulder. The Eurasian girl looked up at him with big watery eyes, snot running from her nose and a weird... lip pout as she cried. Jean backed up and flailed around thinking snot touched his hand. Everyone didn't know if they shouldve laughed or be grossed out. Well Connie and Sasha busted out laughing.

But even in his unconscious state Jacob could tell what his head was laying on. He had one thought... Well three if you consider the inner voices as well.

_'... Score...'_

**_' Lucky bastard...'_**

**_' I have no dick... I cant enjoy this... FUUUUUUUCKING HELL!'_**

(**Guess who was who an you get a cookie**.)

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys all liked this final rewrite as much as I did! I know it took awhile to write but every time I save I reread it make sure theres no spelling or grammar errors.<strong>

**Anyway... I'll try to add more stuff in each chapter that wasn't in the first two rewrites! JA NI!**

**Word count: 5,659**


End file.
